King
by silverscars
Summary: Kagome sings a song to that fellowship to help them relax, but it is also a song to help Aragorn accept who he is and his heritage. Please read there is a better summary inside. It is based on Lauren Aquila's song King.


Hello minna! This is my first fanfic, but before I start just yet some introductions are needed.  
I'm silverscars, or you can refer to me as silver. I love to watch anime and read manga. My favorite anime's are Fairy Tail, Black Butler or Kuroshitsuji, Kyokai no Kanata, and Inuyasha. I'm watching others but these if I were to have to choose these would be my all time favorites. I've read Dengeki Daisy, Fairy Tail and still reading it, and another one I'm not sure if you've heard of it but it's called Letter Bee. They are really good and I'm reading others and looking for more to check out.  
Now a little bit more about me then you can go ahead and read. I love animals. Especially tigers. They are just so kawaii! My favorite food would have to be either pizza or lasagna. Favorite colors are silver, black, dark red, mint, and blue. I love to read, alot. I am starting to read The Lord of the Rings and The Hobbit series because my brother said I would love it and I honestly do.  
Anyway's this is a oneshot LOTR and Inuyasha cross over. It's based off the song King by Lauren Aquilla. Kagome sings to her long time friend Arogorn a song that will give him courage. She has known him since he was a baby because she became an elleth when she was first transported to their world and has been there for about four hundred years. She barely met the the rest of the fellowship at the meeting of the fate of the ring, and a certain elf had developed a liking towards kagome.  
Hope you like it minna! Please read and review!

As everyone laid down on their blankets used as pallets on the cool and hard ground surrounded by the fire, Pippin and Merry broke the silence by asking kagome a question.  
"Kagome will you sing us a song to help us fall asleep?" they and the other hobbits looked at her with pleading eyes. The others of the fellowship quieted down and looked at her with silent expectation as well.  
"Yes, but just one and you have to be in your blankets and ready for bed" she replied with a soft voice that had a soft melody to it.  
She thought of a song to sing when she saw Aragorn out of the corner of her eye, and the perfect song came to her. She leaned back against a tree that she had laid her blankets at the base of.

You're alone, You're on your own  
So what, have you gone blind  
Have you forgotten what you have and what is yours  
Glass half empty, glass half full  
well either way you won't be going thirsty  
count your blessings not your flaws

She noticed everyone had relaxed a little more and became entranced by her musical voice and song. She closed her eyes and continued on, not noticing the soft and loving gaze of a certain elf.

You've got it all  
You've lost your mind in the sound  
There's so much more more  
You can reclaim your crown  
You're in control  
rid of the monsters inside your head  
put all your faults to bed  
You can be king again

Kagome peeked her eye open and looked at Aragorn who looked at her in surprise and shock. The others didn't get the silent message of the song, but Legolas and Gandelf. She opened her eyes and looked at the stars that watched them from above and began to sing again.

You don't get what all this is about  
You're too wrapped up in your self doubt  
You've got that young blood set it free

Kagome looked over again at Aragorn who looked at her with a expression a lost child would wear, in a way he was. He wassn't sure what to do and dosen't believe in himself to do the right thing.

You've got it all  
You've lost your mind in the sound  
There's so much more  
You can reclaim your crown  
Rid of the monsters inside your head  
Put all your faults to bed  
You can be king

There is method in my  
madness

Everyone cracked a small smile and laugh at this when they saw her silly smile, knowing just how mad she can be in when you were supposed to be serious at times.

There's no logic in your  
sadness  
You don't gain a single thing from  
misery  
Take it from me

Aragorn watched her as if her song held all the answers and it did in a way.

You've got it all  
You've lost your ming in the sound  
There's so much more  
You can reclaim your crown  
Your in controll  
Rid of the monsters inside your head  
Put all your faults to bed  
You can be king

Kagome and finished the song looking into Aragorns eyes with a sisterly affection and showed through her eyes her faith and pride in him.

You've got it all  
You've lost your mind in the sound  
There's so much more  
You can reclaim your crown  
Rid of the monsters inside your head  
Put all your faults to bed  
You can be king again

Aragorn looked at kagome and mouthed the word thank you. She had given him answers and reassurance that he didn't even know he needed.  
She smiled back with a nod and looked at the hobbits who had fallen asleep as well as gimli who was snoring and gradually getting louder.  
Borimir and Gandelf had there eyes closed seeming as if they were at complete peace. Legolas, well Legolas was gazing at Kagome as if she were the only elleth in the world.  
Kagome who had started to grow fond and maybe even love the Elkwood elf smiled at him soflty as a lover would to another. Legolas seemed to glow with hte affection he received and was giving.  
Kagome was wrong, she had completley fallen in love with the elf who had been so kind and gentle with her since their journey began. She couldn't wait to see where there this will take them.

So minna what did you think? I'm sorry if it isnt very good, this is my first fanfic and I've only written small side stories for scenerios in books I've read or movies I've seen. Please review and let me know.


End file.
